


The Mission

by starlight_starbright



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Arguments, Bottom Steve, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Fluff, Hurt Steve, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Post CA:TWS, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_starbright/pseuds/starlight_starbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt Steve, angry Bucky, supportive Clint, recovery, fights, and a whole lot of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

_The Mission_

Steve’s mission had been simple: invade and destroy a small HYDRA base in Germany. Take no prisoners. Easy, right? But they knew. Somehow, they knew about the mission when Fury had only told Natasha, Clint, and Steve. And Steve trusted all of those people—except maybe Fury. Fury had to gain his trust back after the stunt with Project Insight.

So HYDRA was ready when Steve led his team into the base. It was a trap. They finished the mission, but Clint had had to drag Steve out unconscious. Natasha hadn’t been much better. The jet picked them up and Steve still didn’t wake up. The medics were doing all they could, but he had lost so much blood and taken so many bullets that all they could really do was wait for his body to recover. He was stable. There was nothing they could do now.

 

_Bucky_

Steve had been gone longer than the mission warranted. He said it was a five-day mission. This is day seven. Two days of radio silence from the three that went to Germany. Bucky is beginning to get worried. Well _beginning_ was the wrong term. Bucky is worried and he’s pacing and he hasn’t slept and he hasn’t eaten. Not since the last time Steve checked in with Fury. He knows it’s not healthy—that Steve would want him to take care of himself—but he just got his memories back. He just got Steve back. He can't lose him again.

So when Clint texts him that they’re back and in the med unit, Bucky’s heart almost stops. He can't lose Steve. He _can't_ lose Steve. He’s running through the tower, taking stairs four at a time until he reaches the built-in hospital where he stops dead. Clint is slumped against the wall looking utterly spent and panicked.

“What happened?” Bucky demands. Clint doesn’t look up.

“They knew we were coming. It was a trap.” His voice breaks.

Steve is hurt. Steve is hurt and Bucky can't get to him. They won't let Bucky into the room. They won't let Clint see Natasha either. After thirty minutes of pacing, Bucky slumps down next to Clint.

"What happened?" he asks.

"They ambushed us." His eyes are glazed over—far away. "Steve was trying to be everywhere at once. He was trying to cover Nat, me, and finish the mission. He was fighting a bunch of HYDRA goons on the tenth floor of the building when Nat got hurt. He was distracted. They shot him. A lot. Nat had wiped the hard drive and I had set a bomb to go off. Steve had no choice. He jumped through the window. Landed on his shield. It took most of the blow. But he was already injured." Clint looks up. "I'm sorry Bucky." But Bucky is mad now. His metal hand clenched and unclenches. He grits his teeth and tenses his muscles to keep from getting up and barging into Steve's room just to yell at his unconscious form.

"He's so fuckin’ stupid," Bucky spots out. "He has no fuckin’ sense of self-preservation. When is he going to learn that he's not made of vibranium?" Clint just looks at him helplessly.

Bucky is sick of waiting. He pissed and scared and impatient. He needs to know what's going on. He needs to know what has happened to Steve. So Bucky ignores Clint's protest, pushes himself up, and goes to find a doctor.

 

_Steve_

Steve wakes to excruciating pain. Pain everywhere from the hair on his head to the tips of his toes. He can hear the _beep beep beep_ of a heart monitor. He can hear another person breathing. He can feel a warm hand covering his cold one. He can hear someone whispering something unintelligible. Not just someone—Bucky. He would know that voice anywhere even in a whisper. He tries to speak, but his mouth is dry. 

“Goddamn it, Steve,” Bucky mumbles angrily. “I just got you back, you fuckin’ punk. You have to wake up, Stevie. You have to. You can't leave me again. Don’t die on me again, baby. Please.” Bucky’s voice cracks and he stops talking. Steve works hard to squeeze Bucky’s hand. To do anything that would reassure him. He works on speaking again.

“Buck,” he manages. It comes out as a broken whisper, barely there, but Bucky hears it. Super soldier serum, after all.

“Stevie?” Bucky asks. Steve’s eyes flutter open. He’s not in a hospital. He’s not even in the med unit. He’s in his room. Bucky’s hand is gone from his own and he whimpers at the loss of contact. “I’m right here, Steve,” Bucky reassures him, taking his hand again. Pale blue eyes meet his and Bucky holds a bottle of water to his lips. “Drink,” he commands. Steve drinks it happily, wetting his mouth and loosening his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

“Bucky . . .” Bucky kisses him oh so gently, and Steve’s eyes flutter shut again. He’s so tired. But then he remembers why he’s in pain. He remembers the mission. His body reacts to his panic and he bites his bottom lip so as not to make a noise of pain when he jerks upright. Bucky immediately pushes him back down onto the pillows.

“Whoa, there, Steve.” Steve pushes against his hand, trying in vain to get up. He needs to see the rest of his team. Needs to know they’re all right. But Bucky isn’t having it and he holds Steve to the bed with his left hand.

“What happened to them?” Bucky must know what he’s talking about because his eyes soften.

“They’re fine. Nat had lost a lot of blood, but she got a transfusion and has no more than stitches and some bruises. Clint is fine. Everyone’s fine but you.” Steve looks down at the finger sensor and then back up at Bucky, asking a question. Bucky grimaces.

“They said you would wake up soon, so I asked them to move you up here.” Steve grins.

“Asked?” Bucky blushes and Steve can't help but think it’s the cutest thing in the world.

“Demanded?” Steve laughs.

“That’s better.” Bucky looks at his face for a moment before laughing. Steve groans when his body protests at his laughing. Bucky grabs something off the nightstand. He holds two white pills out to Steve. “Painkillers?”

“Yeah. They work for a while.” Steve gratefully takes them and gulps some more water down. He’s already feeling better. He knows his body recovers quickly, so he’s not too worried about long-lasting damage. He knows he was reckless. He could have done it better. He knows. So when Bucky looks at him, he knows what’s coming.

“I know, Buck,” Steve whispers. Bucky laughs humourlessly and throws his hands up.

“Then why the fuck do you do it? You jumped off of a ten-story building and you got shot seventeen times. You had seventeen bullets in your body. Really Steve?” Bucky is angry. More angry than Steve has ever seen him, and that’s saying a lot.

“I’m sorry, Bucky.” Bucky laughs again.

“You’re always sorry, Steve. When are you going to learn? When are you going to understand? You’re so fuckin’ reckless. You worry so much about everyone else and never watch your own back. You’re so stupid. And you don’t even realise you’re doing it. It’s like it’s habit. I can’t believe you, Steve. I can't believe how stupid you’re being. I thought the stupid had gotten better when you got injected with the serum, but now I'm thinking all it did was amplify the idiocy. You’re gonna get yourself killed.” Steve flinches at his anger. A part of him knows Bucky is right. But the other part knows the reason why.

Bucky died because of him. Steve hadn’t reached far enough and Bucky had fallen. And been made into the Winter Soldier—brainwashed and frozen again and again. Steve’s heart falls at Bucky’s anger. It feels like he’s breaking apart. This is the worst lecture Steve had gotten from Bucky—and that’s saying something. The heart monitor is going nuts. He squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on breathing.

“Stevie . . .” Bucky tries, but Steve isn’t listening. He can't. He can't take this right now. Not from Bucky. Anyone else, sure. But he can't hear this from Bucky. “Stevie, I'm sorry.” Bucky’s hand cups Steve’s jaw and he kisses the corner of Steve’s mouth. “I just . . . you worry me. Next time, I'm coming with you.” Steve nods, but doesn’t open his eyes. He feels Bucky’s fingers running through his hair and he sighs. He knows Bucky. He knows Bucky worries.

“It’s okay Buck.” Bucky kisses him—softly, gently. His hands massage Steve’s body—both the flesh hand and the metal hand. Small sounds rip out of Steve’s throat and Bucky stops immediately. “No,” Steve whines. “Feels good.” Bucky smiles and kisses him, hands moving down to rub at Steve’s thighs. Steve’s back arches off the bed a bit when Bucky’s hand ghosts over the crotch of his sweats.

“Be still, Stevie. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Steve sighs and lets out small moans as Bucky works magic on his body. By the time it’s over Steve is painfully hard and leaking profusely. Bucky is purposefully avoiding Steve’s cock and it’s so frustrating. After a while—too long—Steve grabs Bucky’s hand and places it over his cock.

“Want you, Buck,” he murmurs. Bucky’s eyes are wide and his lips are parted. Steve sits up gingerly to capture those perfect lips in a searing kiss. He doesn’t feel the pain anymore—the painkillers have kicked in.

“Don’t wanna hurt you, baby,” Bucky gasps between kisses. Steve isn’t having it. He kicks off his sweat pants and pushes Bucky’s hands where he wants them.

“Please,” he begs. He needs this. It’s been too long. Bucky seems to sense Steve’s desperation because he doesn’t tease. Bucky continues to kiss him and his flesh hand strokes Steve’s cock languidly. “Bucky!” Steve groans, arching his hips off the bed. Bucky smiles into their kiss and slips two fingers into Steve. Steve cries out. He needs this. Needs Bucky. Needs his love, his closeness, his strength.

“You’re so tight baby,” Bucky murmurs. He slides in another finger and Steve can hardly take the pleasure radiating from his body when Bucky’s fingers find his prostate.

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve moans. He’s helpless under Bucky’s ministrations. The metal arm is holding him down gently but securely. Steve knows he can break away if he wants to, but right now he just wants Bucky to fuck him. He wants to feel Bucky moving inside him, the blood racing through their veins. So he says so.

“Holy hell, Stevie,” Bucky moans, slicking himself before aligning the head with Steve’s entrance. “You ready, baby doll?” he drawls. Steve just whines, trying to pull Bucky close to him. Bucky lets him pull him in, his cock sliding into Steve slowly. Steve bucks his hips up to try to get him in deeper, but Bucky hold him down. “Stay still. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“’M fine, Buck,” he mumbles. He feels fine—great, actually. The world is brighter and the pain has faded and the man he loves is deep inside him and it feels like home. “Move, please.” Bucky does—fast, shallow thrusts until Steve is almost screaming with the built-up pressure.

“You gonna beg, darlin’?” Steve is so far gone that all he can do is gasp out a string of _please Bucky I need you please please fuck me I want you._ Steve can feel the moment Bucky loses his self-control. He teeters on the edge for a few seconds before he begins to pound into Steve.

“Yes—Bucky . . . shit, please. More. _Harder._ ” Steve can do nothing but hang on and revel in the pleasure and love Bucky lavishes on his body. Steve whines—high-pitched and needy.

“Goddamn. If America could see the way you act in bed, you’d be fired. You just can't get enough of my cock, can you?” A whimper escapes Steve’s lips. He’s always loved when Bucky talks. “You’re so tight for me, Stevie. ‘M gonna fuck you raw, darlin’. Every time you sit tomorrow you’ll be able to feel me.”

“Fuck, Bucky. ‘M gonna come.” Bucky kisses him—hard.

“C’mon baby. I wanna hear you. I wanna hear you when you come around my cock. You make the prettiest noises, Stevie. So good for me.” Bucky’s hand wraps around Steve’s cock and starts to pump in time with his thrusts. “Come for me, baby.” Steve’s back arches and he practically screams, coming hard.

“Stevie!” Bucky comes undone a few moments after—fucking Steve through their orgasms. He falls on Steve’s chest and Steve hisses in pain. The medicine is starting to wear off—super soldier metabolism and all. Bucky mutters an apology and cleans them up with his discarded shirt. Steve takes more of the pills and settles down beside Bucky.

“I love you, you know,” Steve whispers sleepily. Bucky kisses the nape of his neck.

“I love you too—so fuckin’ much. That’s why I get so mad when you do stupid shit. Because I care.” Steve rolls to face him, ignoring the pain.

“I know, Buck. I’ll be more careful.” Bucky graces him with a smile and kisses him softly. Steve falls into sleep with a soft smile still etched on his face.

 

 

 

 


End file.
